Them
by Barbas
Summary: When a thirteen year old girl is kidnapped while trying to steal an artifact that endangers the world she becomes reserved and unresponsive. When a young girl befriends her, she becomes confused and unable to tell the truth from the lies. Please r
1. Default Chapter

**A.N- I know this is really short, i'm sorry. I am still working on all of my other stories, but i decided to start a new one anyway. The main character is Mary-Ellen Marvelle. Please read the begginning and tell me if you like it so far. Hope you enjoy...**

We were waiting outside, trying not to be seen nor heard. Our Father told us to wait, and he had gone. Gone inside to find what we were trying to stop. We had a mission, like always. Tonight we needed to steal an object from Them. We never did know who Them was, just that They were evil, and not to be messed with. They had an object that Father said was dangerous, something that would harm all of those whom we loved and held dear.

There are about thirteen of us, all Father's children. Father says that when we were young They killed our parents, cruelly murdered because of hate and fear. Father saved us from dying, and he trained us in the ways of protection. He taught us how to defend ourselves, and how not to be seen in an empty room. He taught us all he knew, and in turn he asked only that we never betray him, and that we always do what is needed of us. We have never broken this promise to him, our Father.

Tonight, however, we are going to take on the biggest challenge that has yet faced us. We have never set eyes on Them, and we do not know their ways. Father says only that they kill, and must be stopped. We know not their strategies or the way their minds work. We are taking on an enemy that we know virtually nothing about, but we do it for Father. He is always right, and if it is our destiny to die tonight at the hands of Them, then so be it.

Out of the thirteen I am Father's first. I do not remember saving the others, with me in his arms, but he has told me that I was the first. He treats me differently than the others, always pushing me harder and making sure that I am always right, no matter what. He understands how important it is for me to be strong, and to be able to support and help my brothers and sisters.

My name is Mary-Ellen Marvelle. My brothers hold the last name Marvel, and my sisters hold the last name Marvelle. Marvel is our Fathers name, but we just call him Father. He doesn't mind. He likes to be called Father, for we are his children, in body and soul.

My siblings and I listened as we thought we could hear voices. They were faint, and as we concentrated, we hear the voices become softer and softer until they had disappeared altogether. They had gone into another room, Father and Them. We waited a moment longer before I stood up, making sure no one was around. We had heard that They had people watching everywhere, though we had seen no one yet. I turned to my siblings.

Although I'm not the eldest, I am in charge when Father is away. It is up to me to make the decisions and follow through with the plans. I expected to do just that.

"I have to go in," I told them, knowing that they would not be happy. I trusted that they would understand the situation and not argue. "I will spy on Them, watch them. If Father needs help I will distract them while he runs. Make sure that no one gets through those doors after me."

My sibling nodded, making not a sound. I was whispering though I could se no one. One can never be too careful while undertaking a task as serious as this one.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Keep safe, keep secret." This was our motto, one that we meant to stick by to the end. Keep safe, keep secret. I looked around once more before quickly and silently making my way to the door. Before entering I put my ear to the door. I could hear nothing, and after one final look back at my brothers and sisters, I pushed open the heavy door.


	2. Escape Plan 1

Thank you for the reivews. Here's the next chapter. More Characters will appear in about the next two chapters... so please keep reading.

**Chapter Two**

The room I entered was not quite what I was expecting. I had been looking for dark hallways and skulls adorned upon a bloody throne. What I saw that in fact rather different. Boxes were piled everywhere, but they did not damped the magnificent feeling that I felt when I walked in. I felt calm, at peace, and not to mention poor.

There was a throne seat, but it was gold, with the most beautiful jewels on it. Everything seemed to be made of the best. The walls, the tapestry, and the decorations would have cost me more than I could ever afford. I gazed around in wonder, but was snapped back into reality as I reminded myself of my goal. The door, I found, had shut behind me.

On my right I noticed that there was no floor. Instead it dipped down into a pool-looking structure. Inside was what one might find in a gymnastics room, a pool filled with foam, or something that partially resembled it. These structures reminded me of them. Underneath I though that I could see water, but I could not be sure.

Before I could further examine the room Father and Them could be heard coming closer and close to where I was standing. At the last minute, seeing no other option, I jumped into the pit, hoping for the best. I could see Them enter with Father, and I hoped that she could not see me. I struggled to hide myself under the foam. It was not water underneath them, but there was a liquidy substance.

I tried to listen to what Father and Them were talking about, but the more I listened, the more I realized I wasn't really hearing anything. Words, sentences, phrases, yes, but none of it made sense, as if I had never learned the language. I felt one again, trying to understand what they were saying. What bothered me even more was that everything they said was in English. Why couldn't I understand it? It might have been security, or some spell that had been cast around the place. I might never know.

I gave up trying to make sense of their words, and I just lie still. I hoped my brothers and sisters were okay. If They hurt them I would have to make them pay, there was no other option. I would bring them all down myself if I had to. I would have to ... what was that?

I could feel something crawling or slithering up my shirt. I tried to tell myself I was imagining it, it was just Goosebumps, and for a moment I thought I had worked. I felt nothing, and then it came again. The same creeping sensations going up my back. I kept telling myself that They were up there, and that I would be in big trouble if I showed myself. As I thought about it I decided I might be in worse trouble if whatever was in my shirt could bite. I closed my eyes and leaped out of the pool. I ran for the door as I saw Them looking at me.

Them was a woman, I was shocked to find. She was dressed in the most magnificent things, things one only expects to find in books and fairy tales. She looked like an Egyptian goddess, and I could see no evil in her eyes. Was this who we were going to fight? Was this the threat that Father had told us so much about, warned us about? I just couldn't believe it, but I kept running to the door.

I pushed it open turned around and got the shock of my life. There were my brothers and sisters. There was one man to every one of them, holding them. They were not tied or chained, or even hurt, it seemed. Vincent's mouth was gagged. He always was the talkative one. He was probably the one who gave them away. Renee was at the very end, farthest from the door. As I observed them quickly I realized that they had studied us, and we hadn't even known it. Those most likely to plan an escape were the farthest from the exit, whereas those whom they knew would be easier to handle were closer to the door. Renee had two men holding her, and I guessed that she had already once chanced an escape.

There were two men who were not holding anybody. One was pacing up and down the line of my siblings, keeping an eye on them, while the other was in line. He was obviously waiting for me.

All of this I concluded within three seconds. The man who was pacing started walking briskly towards me. I had no escape. Behind me lay Father and the woman, and in front he came towards me. I put my head down, admitting defeat. The man, however, stopped walking. He looked behind me, and nodded his head. The woman must have given him some silent directions.

"Take that box to her majesty. Don't try to do anything with it." The man said. He voice was neutral and virtually indescribable. There was really no tone to it at all, it was just a voice. I walked over the golden box, which was seated next to Renee. I looked into her eyes. They were pleading, hopeful. She expected me to help her out. I tried to tell her with my eyes that I couldn't, we had no chance. I don't know if she understood, I turned around before she could respond. I was going to cry, and I couldn't do that.

I walked with my head down and my feet dragging to her. Her eyes were grey, but they were compassionate, and feeling. I had expected black eyes with nothing but hatred and dislike in them. Why had Father made her out to be so bad? I handed her the box, and she nodded. I turned my back on her and Father and made my way back to my brothers and sisters.

The man who was waiting for me watched me as I approached him. Three feet before I reached him the man who was pacing turned around to walk back the other way. My guard had been placed by the door. So they hadn't studied us too well. They figured me safe. Well, I was just going to have to prove them wrong. I approached my guard, but at the last second I made a dash for the door. I made it


	3. Caught!

A/N- Thank you for the reviews footiefan. Glad to know someone's reading ;) Hope you (and anyone else whose bored enough to read my stories) enjoy this next installement. Please read and review... tell me what you think. THanks again... Blessed Be

* * *

I could hear shouting from behind me, and my brothers and sisters were cheering for me and I ran into the open. I entered the first door to the left, hoping it had many places to hide. I didn't have time to make myself invisible.

I had been lucky. The store I entered was a department store. I was in the food isle, but I could see clothes in the back, and there were games and appliances to my right. Not wasting time I started to run to the back. To my dismay someone stepped out of the side, blocking my path. I made a sharp turn to the right and veered off into the electronics section. As I ran one of my shoes fell off. I hastily kicked off the other one, while still trying to loose my pursuer.

Both my shoes were off, but I couldn't get my socks off without stopping. I was sliding on the tile. For five minutes I ran around in circles all over the department store, and no one caught me. I made a sharp left at one point and found myself staring once again at the food place. I ran past it and into the clothes. There was a man there, waiting for me.

The man looked very calm, and almost sorry for me. He stood to the left. Behind him I saw an elevator. As I watched it slowly began to shut. I made a wild dash for it past the man, but I wasn't fast enough. The door closed before I had a chance to get into it. I turned around. It was the same man, staring down at me, coming closer and closer. I dived to the right, into the jacket section, but he was right there. I tried to make my way to the middle of the stack.

From behind me he grabbed me. I was wrapped up in a jacket and I couldn't see anything. I kicked and struggled but he held me tight. My arms were pinned to my sides and my legs had no leeway. There was nothing I could do to escape, I had failed.

"I'm sorry Father", I whispered to myself as I stopped fighting him. I became limp, but not of my own accord. Someone had shut down my body, so to speak. I couldn't move and I had no control over anything that was happening to me.

"You're going to be okay, Mary-Ellen. Don't fight it, just relax." It was the man who had captured me. How did he know my name? They hadn't taken any shortcuts, they really did find out everything about us that they could.

His voice was not like the other ones. His voice had feeling and depth to it. I could tell that he felt sorry for me, either that or pity. It may have been a little of both. He carried me out of the store, but still I could see nothing. The brown leather jacket had become something of a straitjacket. I could not move, and the jacket restricted most movement of my upper body.

After we exited the department store I lost sense of where we were going. I was carried everywhere, still blind to everything around me. After a while I was set down onto a bed. The jacket was taken off me, but not the blindfold. Still lacking control of my limbs I lay limp on the bed. Someone came in to feed me, and then I was left alone.

I may have fallen asleep, who is to know? I lost track of time. I could hear people walking past the room I had been placed in. They were talking about me, or at least some of them were. Since the moment I was placed here someone had been watching me, with me, guarding me, but not until after the food did I realize that they were there.

Sometime later the person who had been with me left the room, and I was there alone. I kept thinking about my brothers and sisters. Were they okay? Were they being treated like I was? Left alone and blind? And what about Father? Had he succeeded in getting what he had come for? There were so many questions running through my head, and no answers.

After what felt like hours of torment I was finally lifted back off the bed. My head fell back hurting my neck, but I had not the will to complain. When I was carried outside the sun burned my skin. Having not been exposed to it for over three days it was surprising.

Three days, you're asking yourself. No, I hadn't been in the hospitality of Them for three days, but Father only traveled by night while going on missions. For three days we had journeyed by dark, through the forest of the wolves to Them. And still we had failed.

I was set down on a very uncomfortable chair. There were many, many people talking now. I could hear laughing, and running around. My hearing seemed to be magnified out of proportion, due to the lack of my other senses. I felt a hand cover my eyes, and wondered what kind of idiot was shading my blind eyes from the sun, but when the hand released me, I realized with frightening clarity that I could see.


	4. Floating

**A/N- Hello to all! It look like you (footiefan) seem to be my only reader on this story. I'm not sure if i should just take it off, i'll see if i get any more inspiration on it. And don't worry, i didn't have the impression that you were boring at all in any way. Thank you so much for reading these. I can't wait to see where yours is going either. Enjoy...**

* * *

I opened my eyes as fast as I could, wanting to see who it was who had the power of my eyesight, but I forgot about the sun. I forgot I had been lying in complete darkness for over an hour, and that I was now basking in a bright light. Consequently when they were opened, light flooded into my eyes, and I could see nothing. I shut them tight, but the light would not be stopped. In those few moments I wondered if that was what it was like to die, white light surrounding you, though slightly less painful. After several seconds of unbearable light and openness, I recovered. Slowly I opened my eyes, and waited patiently as they adjusted.

I didn't see the woman whom Father had been talking to. Instead I saw my captor. His face looked worried, and even loving. I tried to speak, but though I had control of my voice, I failed to make any coherent sounds. I wanted to tell him to go away, to leave me alone, and to ask about my siblings, but I was weak and defenseless and unable to gather my thoughts. I felt like a little child, waiting on the hunting ground of life. I curled up in a little ball, unable to face him, unable to look him in the eye.

I noted my surroundings carefully in the first few minutes I lay there. Behind me I could hear waves crashing against a shore. There was beach, and this was some type of resort. Was it run by Them? Was it even Them who had caught me, or was it someone entirely different. I couldn't tell, not knowing anything about Them. The pool which lay out in front of me was not large, but long enough to do a few laps on. There were maybe three people in the pool, and I wondered why there were not more. A large amount of people were standing on the side, just watching, and talking about random things. I wondered if they knew whose hospitality they were sharing.

"Would you like to swim, Mary-Ellen?" The man asked. Before I could respond someone walked up to him. She was a beautiful girl with piercing blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair. She looked to be a few years older than I. She touched the man on his arm and said to him softly,

"Father, will she be okay?" I winced at the sound of Father being used on this hideous man. This man, who looked so much like he cared, yet he kept me here against my will. Then again, did I even have my will any more, or had he paralyzed that as well?

"Yes, Janelle, she will be fine. She just needs to rest for a while. Would you like to swim, Mary-Ellen?" He repeated the question to me as his daughter looked at me worriedly. Did she know that I had been kidnapped? She probably thought her father to be a hero, saving me from certain death, or something along those lines.

I nodded my head. A swim would be nice. It would give me time to think, to unwind.

"Janelle, would you mind helping her change? I don't think she can do it by herself just yet."

"Yes Father." Janelle walked over to me. She looked at least sixteen. I, being thirteen, was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of her changing me, but it was better then him doing it himself.

Janelle slung my arm over her shoulder and half carried-half dragged me to a bathroom. Conveniently there was a two piece there, in my size. Janelle helped me get into it, trying to give me as much privacy as the situation would allow. Seven minutes later she took me outside. Her father took me and helped me into the pool, while Janelle went to get a drink. I floated on my back, not trying to swim or dive. I knew it would be safest if I stuck to floating. There was no knowing what my body would do if I willed it to move.

I don't know how long I floated, and this lack of timing was driving me to insanity. I always knew what time it was, and I was always punctual, I had to be. The next time I was aware of anything around me the sun was already setting and many of the people who had been lingering were long gone. My captor, Janelle, and one other woman remained, watching me. Janelle entered the pool periodically to check on me. She would swim a few laps and then exit once more.

Whilst the sun was setting the pool slowly began to drain. I could see Janelle telling her father to let her help me out, but he refused, saying that I needed to get up myself. I could not. I sank lower and lower as the water level receded, until at last I was laying on the wet flow of the pool, curled up into a little ball and trying to make myself as little as possible. For some time the man who had caught me just watched me, waiting to see some free will, some movement, but I was determined on staying absolutely still just to defy him.

I lay and waited.


	5. Drained

**A/N-** Hi again. This section is from the point of view of Janelle, the daughter of the man who kidnapped Mary-Ellen. Hope you like. Please review. Ideas welcome. So are flames!

I couldn't understand why she wasn't moving. Was something wrong with her that prohibited her from taking care of herself? I had heard about diseases like that, but was this was it was?

Father wouldn't let me help her. He thought that she needed to overcome whatever silly fear she had and start responding when she was talked to. I looked at her shivering in a little ball in the center of the drained pool. Why was father being so stubborn about it? Claire went up to my father at long last and started talking to him.

"Marius, you have to do something about her. You can't let her sleep their all night. You are torturing her, can't you see? She is nothing but an innocent little girl."

"She is not innocent." Father whispered fiercely back at her. "She was with..." he lowered his voice so that I could not hear and mentioned a name.

"No! Are you sure?" Claire asked, horror struck.

"I grabbed her from him as she as trying to escape. She seems innocent enough yes, but he has trained his, what he calls "children", well. Look at her Claire. She can't be older than fourteen."

She was actually thirteen. I had heard some people saying that as they walked by her room. I had waited with her, but she didn't move. I hadn't dared to ask her if she had fallen asleep, and wasn't sure if she would have responded if she hadn't.

"He has educated her in the ways of disguise and innocence. She knows how to play her hand, Claire. I'm not going to take any chances."

"Well, that's all well and fine, Marius, but why don't you stress about her while she's in her room. Please, for me?"

"Claire..."

"For Janelle?" Father shook his head slowly.

"That's not fair."

Father rolled his eyes at her and started to walk towards the pool. Claire and I were the only ones who could dissuade father when he had his mind set on something. He was very stubborn, and did not like to be proven wrong.

Father walked down the stairs to the bottom of the pool and towards Mary-Ellen. Mary-Ellen started to shake violently, and I could hear soft whimpers emanating from deep inside her throat. Father stopped and looked back at us, asking us, pleading with us to do something. Claire gestured for him to continue. I could see that it hurt him, to see Mary-Ellen suffer. Even though he saw her as something of a threat, I knew that he didn't want for her to suffer.

He took three small steps forward, and Claire and I watched as she began to spaz, jerking and shaking on the pool floor. The crying noises became louder the closer her got. Father dared not take more steps, and he turned his back to her and walked back out of the pool. He gave a look to Claire, the "you-can't-say-I-didn't-try" look. They stood for a moment longer, looking at her. She had settled down while he was walking away.

I looked at Father and then Claire. Claire seemed to be deep in thought, and she turned to my father. She whispered to him, thinking that I couldn't hear her.

"You know how earlier we had that little talk about 'sunshine'? I think now would be a good time to release the weapon." My eyebrows creased, and father turned to look at me.

"Janelle, come here."

"Yes father." I walked past Claire and up to father. "What is it?"

"Try going down there. See if she will let you help her. She won't let me, obviously, but she might trust you."

I looked up at him, my eyes questioning, but my heart already committed.

"Please, Janelle?" I looked down at Mary-Ellen.

I turned around and walked down the steps slowly. At the first sign of a jerk or shake, at the first whimper out of her mouth, I was turning around. There was no way I was going to cause this girl any more trauma than she had already experienced. I could only imagine how embarrassing it had been for her to have me change her.

I reached the landing and paused. Mary-Ellen wasn't moving. Slowly I advanced on her, getting closer and closer until I could see her eyes. They were a mesmerizing grey. In what little sunlight was left they seemed almost silver, shining with light, yet the soul so empty inside.

When I passed the point where father had stepped last I halted again. Still I could detect no signs of aggressivness from Mary-Ellen. I took a deep breath and proceeded on the rest of the way without a break. I knelt down when I got to Mary-Ellen and I saw her eyes swiveled around to look at me. Still she did not make a sound, or show any sign of movement. I sat down and put her head in my lap.

Her hair was longer than mine. It was black as ravens' feathers and soft as the finest silk. I played with it for a moment before I heard my father clearing his throat above me. I started to talk to Mary-Ellen, barely raising my voice above a whisper.

"Hello Mary-Ellen. My name is Janelle. I'm here to help you. I know that you're scared, and you probably don't trust anyone right now, but I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Why don't you get up and we can go get some dinner."

Mary-Ellen stared at my blankly for a few moments, and I feared she didn't understand me, but she then started to move. She put her arms under herself and tried to push herself up. I stood up, and then noticed that she couldn't push herself up. She was week. I grabbed her under her arm and slung her arm around my shoulder, as I had done before. When we got to the stairs she hesitated, looking at me apologetically.

"It's okay, we'll do it slowly. One step at a time." I saw her look reproachfully at father, but decided it would be best not to comment. Five minutes later we had made it up the stairs, but she still would not go anywhere near father. I couldn't understand it, but figured she had her reasons.

I quickly sent father a mental image and a message, hoping that Mary-Ellen could not interrupt it or interpret it. I didn't think that she had the same powers as father and I did, but I could be wrong. For a moment he received it and finally he understood. He walked around to the other side of the pool, while Claire looked at him curiously. She didn't have as much power as father and I, but then again it seemed that no one did. No one except Mariasha of course.


	6. You've got to pick a pocket or two

**A/N- Hello. Next chapter is up. This is a memory from insie Mary-Ellen's head. It's really short, but it does play a large role in the future. Please read and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

**

Flashback

"Chestnut's roasting on an open fire. Jack frost nipping at your nose."

Mary-Ellen listened to the music, rocking slightly. She loved this song, it always reminded her of her home away from home. It was an old abandoned house on Manor Road and Nexus Street. It was burned down and had been for some time. The only piece of furnisher in the whole house was a single chair, resting by the fireplace. It was a green armchair, which looked like it may have matched the now non-existent wallpaper.

I used to sit in that chair for hours, and always I would hear that song, always that song. No matter what time of the year it was the ghosts and auras that seemed to envelope the area sang that song over and over again, in perfect harmony with one another. Mary-Ellen felt almost like she knew those people, recognized the song from long ago, but she couldn't remember where from.

Today she was in the main plaza. The ground was covered with snow and the green pine tree's were being cut down to be sold at Rick's, the only Christmas shop on this side of town. Of course, I wasn't there on pleasure, but I couldn't help but stop and listen to that song, just that one.

I was supposed to be getting a tree. I had no money, but Father always had a tree for Christmas, with one ornament for each of us. I wasn't going to disappoint him this year. I glanced over at Rick's. It was still closed, I had plenty of time. I got up from the frozen bench and passed an elderly couple looking into "Toy Barn". They were talking about their granddaughter Lois, and how much she would love that cute puppy in the window, coincidentally the one with the wagetty tail.

As I walked passed them I slipped my hand into the gentleman's pocket and pulled out his wallet. I couldn't take the whole thing though, not so close to Christmas. Father would not like it if I didn't take it all, but I had weaknesses, I admit. I couldn't steal this old mans wallet. I pulled out a fifty and dropped to the ground. I pretended to pick it out of the snow. I had to make it look convincing. I tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Sir, is this yours?" I opened my eyes as big as I could make them, and scrunched my shoulders up as if I were cold.

"Why, yes, thank you very much. Why, you're a pretty little girl, what's you name?

"Mary-..." I had forgotten never to use my name. I never did that, why this one time? Why this elderly couple whom I had stolen from, and why did I feel so guilty about it?

"Mary-Katherine." I concluded, making up a name. Mary Katherine... actually not bad. I decided to use it for all further exploits.

"Why, what a beautiful name. Here, why don't you take ten dollars." The man reached into his wallet.

"No sir, thank you very much, but I really must be going and I don't want your money." I said, backing away. _Take It!_ My head was screaming, but in my heart I knew that it would not be the right thing to do.

"Have a good Christmas Sir." It turned around and walked toward the record shop, smiling slightly, they had been so nice. It was called a record shop, but it had vinals, CDs, and cassettes. I easily pinpointed the track I was looking for. I had a knack for doing that, locating things in a heartbeat. I don't know where it came from. Father had meant to use it to get the thing he was looking for, but I couldn't do it in that place.

I took the CD to the front counter, debating over whether or not I should just walk out with it. For some reason (and don't ask me what, because I would be at a loss to tell you) I decided to pay for it. After all, wasn't that why I stole from the kind gentleman? I realized it was. I paid for the CD with my song on it (it was 9.97 because it was so close to the holidays)

Quickly, with the money and CD in my pocket, I made my way to Rick's, which was still (thank god) closed. I closed my eyes, concentrated, and opened them. Sure enough, as I had been expecting, I was inside. I looked around, no one was watching me, and it appeared as thought no one had seen me. I grabbed the tallest and fullest tree I could find, and focused all my will power on transporting it home. It vanished from inside my arms.

I smiled. Father was going to get his tree.


	7. Father Fight

**A.N-** short but sweet (i hope) please tell me what you think about it. Anything i need to improve? Please let me know... flames welcome, if you find it necesarry...

**Chapter Seven-Father Fight**

**I was sitting with Mary-Ellen.** She was humming softly, had been for a little over twenty minutes. The same song the whole time, Chestnuts roasting o'er an open fire. Janelle recognized the song. Father doesn't like the song much; I wonder why Mary-Ellen is humming it. She seemed to be asleep, deep even breaths, closed eyes, little body movement. Then again, that was the way she had been since she had arrived.

I didn't know what was happening. Father wouldn't tell me why she was here, how long she would be staying, or where she came from. All he said that she was not to be trusted, and the helplessness might very well just be a trick. I don't know why anyone would play a "trick" this long. She hadn't done anything to us, and father was treating her like she was going to get up and shoot us all.

I realize that he thinks her a threat, because of her past. If only I knew who she was, really knew who she was. I know that her name is Mary-Ellen, and that she is one of many children. Supposedly she is one of the most valuable. I hate it how Father labels people. How can one say that a person is valuable? A person is a person; there is nothing more to it. They are the same as anyone of us.

"Janelle? Are you still in there?"

I snapped my head up. Looking quickly at Mary-Ellen to see that she wasn't disturbed (she wasn't) I softly got up off the bed and made my way to the door.

"Janelle? Are you…"

"Yes father." I interrupted him whispering. He didn't have to shout, I could hear him. I exited the room and pulled father a little bit down the hall before letting him speak. Sometimes he can just be so inconsiderate, especially now with Mary-Ellen. He seemed to have a total disregard for her current state or anything that may bother her.

"You can not spend all night in there. If you fall asleep and she does something…"

"What can she do to me? She's in a coma father, and if not she's paralyzed or something because she hasn't moved since you put her there. For a little while she was humming, and then she fell silent again. The only thing she might be able to do is open her eyes and look at me. Other than that I don't think she has the strength to move at all."

"You can not be deceived by her pretext. She may be fine and healthy for all you know. You are so wrapped up in saving her and helping her that you don't realize the threat she could be to us all."

"I don't see the threat because I haven't been allowed to KNOW anything. I know she's here, I know she will be for a while, and I know that you don't like her. I know the who, the where, the what, and the when. Nobody has told me the why's yet."

"Because you would be hurt and you may not believe."

"If I don't believe then I don't believe, there is nothing you can do about that."

"I can't risk you not believing. Now with you so close to my enemy…"

"Your ENEMY? She is fourteen years old father. You could have drowned her in the pool today. You could have left her at the bottom of the pool."

"I wanted to."

"You could have done whatever you want to her because she's not responding. She could barely walk with my help, let alone by herself."

"Once again I warn you, it may all be a play."

"Why would she keep up pretenses as long as she had. She hasn't even spoken yet."

"Her father has trained her well." Father had said it so that anyone passing by may have thought he was talking about Mary-Ellen's father, but I knew what he was saying. Her father has trained her well translate into, maybe I didn't do such a good job since you seem to be disobeying and contradicting me at everything.

"You can not change my mind until you tell me the truth. Apparently you can't tell me the truth until I've changed my mind. I believe we have ourselves a catch twenty one."

"Not if you decide to agree with your Father and obey your elders."

"I'm not going to change my mind Daddy."

"Then you can not learn the truth." Father turned his back to me and walked down the hall. Let him, he wasn't disturbing me any. I turned back to Mary-Ellen's room. I walked slowly to the door, asking myself what could be so bad about her. She was just a helpless little girl who was lost and frightened. Her eyes told it all.

Slowly I turned the knob, but the door squeaked anyways. I winced and pushed it open trying not to make a sound. It wouldn't have mattered if I did, because when I entered, Mary-Ellen was gone.


	8. Isolation

**A/N-Hello. I'm so sorry i haven't really written anything in a long time, and i apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm going to try to update TPO3 x 3 later on, so please don't forget about me. For those of you who don't remember in the last chapter Jannelle had a fight with her Dad (Marius) and when she got back to the room. Mary Ellen was gone. This is where this chapter starts. Please review if you read.**

* * *

The alarms were sounding and the bright red lights flashed rhythmically on the clean white walls. People were running all over, the sanctuary was in chaos. As I ran to my room I passed father. He ignored me and ran past me to the room in which the surveillance cameras were situated. 

I sat down on my bed, having locked the door to my room. I sat and waited. How could she do this to me? I had thought she was innocent. Was father right? Was Mary-Ellen really not as vulnerable as I had thought? How could I have been so blind?

* * *

Marius rushed to the operating room and immediately turned on all of the monitors. He searched them, looking for the girl. He should never have left Janelle with her alone. His conscious argued that had he not worried so much about it, Janelle would have been in there, and she may not have had the chance to escape. Then again, would she have hurt Janelle to get out? Would she have already if she was going to? 

Questions rushed through his head, entering and exiting once again before he had a chance to ponder them logically. He glanced across the screen. Where could Mary-Ellen be that he could locate her anywhere on the grounds? It was impossible. Unless she had powers he didn't know about. Had she simply shimmered out of the room and to somewhere else? Had she rejoined the others that had been captured before?

As he watched the screens more and more of his people entered. Each to a screen. For seven minutes they sat staring, hoping she would run by for a second. Marius had just about given up when suddenly there came a shout from behind him. Marius ran to the screen that Jacob had been watching. Something was flickering on and off the screen. It was Mary-Ellen. As they watched she flickered in and out one more time and then stayed solid.

Marius noted that the look on her face was one of horror, and surprise. He didn't have time to think on it. He instead ran down to where she was and grabbed her. Not to his shock she cried out.

"Let go of me! What are you doing? What's going on?" At the sound of her voice many others rushed to help Marius control her. Jacob brought a gag, and Johnny brought some rope to tie her hands behind her back. Marius shook his head and Johnny. Johnny understood, and the two ropes immediately became a strait jacket. Mary-Ellen's eyes opened wide.

"Wait! No, you don't understand. What are you doing? I don't know what's happening here. Please no." She wrestled with everyone who touched her, and with difficulty they finally situated the strait jacket on her. Her arms now behind her back Jacob tied the gag into her mouth. Mary-Ellen kicked and shoved. She shook her head violently and screamed. Marius could see that she was trying to say something, but he ignored her.

"Put her in isolation." Jacob nodded. He motioned at three other guys to help him take her there. She wasn't going to be easy to control. At long last Jacob, Johnny, and two other that assisted them, put Mary-Ellen, very much changed from when she had first arrived, into a large room with padded walls and restraining bonds in case she was to get out of hand. They didn't want to have her hurt herself. Marius needed to get information out of her, which he could do if she was unconscious.

When she was put into the room Jacob removed the gag and promptly closed the door. He heard the thud of her body as she tried to make it through and failed. Jacob shook his head, and with a glance to Johnny the four were on their way.

* * *

Remember to tell me what you think! 


End file.
